


Comfort

by saharasnow



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saharasnow/pseuds/saharasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lulu watched as he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Lulu slid her hand along his face, ruffling his messy white streaked hair gently and watched his slow and steady breathing. He had never turned his back against her when he slept, and his arms would always be wrapped around her body, holding onto her as if she would dissolve into pyreflies and disappear if he didn't.

He felt like a dream to her.

But she knew he was not a dream, yet he was not really there anymore.

Every strength he had used to hold her felt like his desire to cling onto the living, though he had never expressed any regrets to his Unsent status.

Auron shifted and buried his head into her neck, with his hands tight around her waist, she hugged him back and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Her arms tightened around him, hoping to provide him the warmth of the living as much as possible.

 _It’s the only thing I could do for you_.


End file.
